Dans mon rêve
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Dans leurs rêves tout était simple, mais la réalité de Stiles et Derek est toute autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Revoilà la petite fic ''Dans mon rêve''**

 **Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, à part les OC**

 **cover by me**

 **bonne lecture.**

 **Kitsune**

* * *

Stiles et Derek

Stiles Stilinski, jeune homme de 17 ans, était assit sur la table de la cuisine et dévorait un morceau de pain avec un bol de lait. Il profitait de l'absence de son père pour oser s'asseoir sur la table sinon il serait sur une chaise. Le truc bien c'est que de là-haut, il pouvait balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

Un petit bruit à l'extérieur lui fit momentanément stopper tout mouvement. Il finit par hausser les épaules et ses jambes se remirent à balancer en même temps que sa bouche mastiquait. Il profitait du calme, dans 3 heures il serait au lycée et devrait tenter de se concentrer sur les paroles inintéressantes de professeurs sans intérêt. Oui il s'était levé tôt comme à son habitude.

Il failli lâcher un cri de demoiselle en détresse quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre passer devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il se leva d'un bond. Il partit sans bruit à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre et alla se pencher à la fenêtre. Rien à droite, rien à gauche! Il entendit un léger grognement qui semblait provenir de l'autre côté. Il songea une seconde à appeler son meilleur ami Scott, mais à cette heure-ci l'alpha paresseux dormait sans aucun doute encore et avait sûrement éteint son portable. Stiles attrapa sa batte de Baseball et redescendit. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte d'entrée et sortit en prenant soin de rester dans le cercle de poudre de sorbier. Depuis quelques temps son père et lui-même faisait en sorte de garder le cercle intact. Quand on menait la vie dangereuse d'un Stilinski il valait mieux être prudent. Côtoyer des loups-garous au quotidien n'était pas sans risque.

* * *

Stiles se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison. Sa batte dressée devant lui. Il entendit un gros soupir. Il surgit d'un contour et tomba nez à nez avec… Derek Hale qui, de l'autre côté du cercle, semblait réfléchir. De surprise Stiles poussa un cri ridicule qui aurait fait rire n'importe qui sauf Derek qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je voulais pénétrer dans ta chambre, mais je ne peux pas entrer dans le cercle.

\- C'est là pour ça en même temps!

\- Oui. Bon tu peux venir avec moi? Derek désigna du menton sa voiture de l'autre côté de la route.

Stiles méfiant hésita.

\- Je vais ranger ma batte et fermer la porte. Je te rejoins dans ta voiture.

* * *

Sur ce il revint sur ses pas. Lança sa batte aux pieds de l'escalier et referma la porte doucement. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit du cercle. Si Derek venait chez lui à cette heure-ci c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Il monta dans la voiture. Une odeur de feuilles séchées envahissait l'habitacle.

\- Tu m'emmène ou de si bon matin?

\- Tu verras!

Derek démarra. Il sortit de la rue et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il prit un chemin de cailloux. Le 4x4 secouait à peine malgré les nids de poule. Il s'arrêta soudain.

\- Faut qu'on continu à pieds.

Stiles sauta hors de la voiture. Il suivit Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'attendre. Ils débouchèrent sur le lac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Derek regardait l'étendue d'eau. Il soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je vais partir!

Il avait lâché ça sans émotion. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement.

\- Tu vas partir avec Braeden?

\- Oui!

\- Pourquoi tu viens me le dire à moi? C'est plutôt à Scott que tu devrais l'annoncer.

* * *

Derek et Stiles

\- Parce que… Derek prit une grande inspiration et tourna son visage vers l'ado…. C'est sûrement toi qui va le plus me manquer!

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre. Sûrement pour la première fois depuis 17 ans il n'avait rien à dire. Le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon et un morceau du lac scintillait déjà.

\- C'est pour le lever de soleil magnifique que tu m'as emmené ici?

Stiles se traita mentalement d'imbécile et de débile mental de poser cette question ridicule alors que le loup-garou venait de lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer.

\- Je ne voulais pas parler devant chez toi. Et puis c'est calme ici.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Derek.

\- Je n'attends pas spécialement une réponse. Je tenais juste à te le dire avant de partir c'est tout.

\- Tu vas l'annoncer aux autres?

\- Non!

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

\- Je n'aime pas les adieux, affirma Derek en fermant les yeux.

Stiles osait à peine respirer. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire? Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à dire ou à faire? Il n'allait pas dire à Derek qu'il lui manquerait. Ça aurait fait con et en plus avec un peu de chance il se mettrait à pleurer comme un enfant et il était exclu pour lui qu'il pleure devant Derek. Ils restèrent comme ça sans parler et presque sans bouger, debout au bord du lac à observer le lever du soleil. Quand le lac entier scintilla sous le soleil, Stiles jeta un œil à son portable et s'alarma.

\- Je dois être au lycée dans 30 minutes.

\- Je vais t'y déposer.

\- Je dois d'abord aller prendre mes affaires à la maison.

\- Faire le détour ne me dérange pas. Viens!

Stiles suivit Derek. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

Devant chez le sheriff, Derek arrêta la voiture et suivit Stiles jusqu'au cercle de sorbier. Il l'attendit en silence. Stiles revint. Il se planta devant le loup.

\- On y va? Sinon je vais être en retard.

Sur le parking du lycée Stiles voulut sortir de la voiture mais fût retenu par la main ferme de Derek sur son bras.

\- Tu t'imagines des trucs? Demanda précipitamment le loup.

\- Quoi?

\- Par rapport au fait que j'ai dis que tu allais me manquer?

\- Non! Je pense juste que c'est logique. Je suis un mec exceptionnel c'est connu, plaisanta Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Détends-toi sourwolf c'est une blague. Plus sérieusement je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. J'ai bien deux idées, mais l'une serait un gros mensonge et l'autre risque de me faire chialer, alors je préfère qu'on s'aventure sur ni l'une ni l'autre si ça te dérange pas trop.

Derek relâcha son étreinte et soupira légèrement.

\- Je comprends. Je vais te manquer quand même un peu?

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ravala une boule dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents et se contenta d'un signe de tête par l'affirmatif. Ça suffisait amplement à Derek. Il le lâcha totalement.

\- Tu vas être en retard vas-y!

\- Tu pars quand?

\- Demain peut être, au pire après-demain, ça ne dépends pas de moi.

\- Si tu pars tu ne vas jamais revenir n'est-ce pas?

\- Y a de grandes chances en effet.

\- D'accords.

Stiles se tourna vers l'homme et planta son regard dans ses yeux verts. Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes. Derek se pencha vers Stiles et colla son front contre celui de l'ado. Il ferma les yeux. Poussé par quelque chose de plus fort que tout Stiles osa incliner la tête légèrement et ses lèvres se posèrent en douceur sur celles de Derek. Quelques secondes suffirent amplement à faire passer le message. Stiles sortit de la voiture en hâte et courut vers le lycée les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur au bord du suicide.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **kissous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les lecteurs. voici la suite de : Dans mon rêve.**

* * *

Scott et Stiles

Scott était devant son casier en train d'écrire un message sur son portable quand il vit passer son meilleur ami devant lui. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué. Scott rassuré de voir Stiles enfin au lycée effaça le texte sur son portable et rangea l'objet dans son sac. Quelque chose lui semblait étrange chez son best et il s'approcha de lui.

\- Stiles? Salut.

De surprise Stiles fit un petit bond en fermant son casier.

\- Salut Scott.

\- J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message. Comment ça se fait que tu arrives si tard?

\- J'ai eu des soucis de réveil.

\- Tu mens!

\- Je sais… mais j'ai envie de mentir.

Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de chimie, Scott sur ses talons.

\- Tu transportes une odeur de feuilles séchées et de rosée du matin et un peu de l'odeur de Derek.

\- Normal, j'étais avec Derek dans sa voiture qui sent les feuilles séchées et on est allés au lac au lever du soleil.

Scott faillit rire, mais il comprit très rapidement que c'était tout sauf un mensonge, ni même une blague. Il entra dans la salle de chimie et voulut se placer à côté de son ami mais le prof balaya son idée d'un regard bien appuyé et Scott se plaça derrière Stiles. Scott sentait en son pote de la mélancolie et une résignation profonde.

\- Tu fichais quoi avec Derek ce matin? Chuchota Scott en se penchant un peu sur son banc.

\- Je te l'ai dit. On a regardé le soleil se lever.

\- Pourquoi?

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas. Scott avait tout sauf envie d'abandonner. Derek avait sûrement fait quelque chose à Stiles. Peut être qu'il l'avait insulté, menacé, frappé… . Tout était envisageable avec ses deux-là. C'était connu qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais faisaient un effort pour lui.

* * *

Derek et Braeden

Derek était en train de plier des t-shirts sur la table du loft. Braeden à côté de lui déposait avec soin des armes sur la même table. Elle regarda Derek faire. Elle repéra tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

\- Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je prépare mon sac, répondit sèchement l'homme.

\- Tu penses que c'est utile de plier tes habits pour finalement les mettre en boule dans le sac?

Derek arrêta tout mouvement et baissa les yeux sur le pull qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Insista la jeune mercenaire.

\- Braeden, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir quitter Beacon Hills.

\- De vouloir ou de pouvoir?

\- En fait de pouvoir quitter Beacon Hills. J'ai l'impression que ma place est ici. Que je suis chez moi ici.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toi Derek, tu le sais?

\- Je sais et je ne vais pas te le demander.

\- Et je ne vais pas te demander de me suivre. Si ta place est ici la mienne est sur les routes. Aux quatre coins du monde. Regarde-moi Derek!

Derek posa son pull sur la table et se tourna vers Braeden.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh je survivrai. Tu es très beau et je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marchera vraiment entre nous sur du long terme et puis j'ai le sentiment que ton cœur est déjà occupé.

Derek surpris cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- N'essaye même pas de nier Derek. C'est ce garçon, comment il s'appelle? Il bouge tout le temps.

\- Il s'appelle Stiles.

\- Oui voilà Stiles. Je l'ai vu te regarder, mais surtout je t'ai vu le regarder.

\- Pourtant tu ne l'a pas vu souvent.

\- Non en effet mais ça a amplement suffit. Tu aurais dû le voir quand ils sont venus te chercher au Mexique. Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Et quand il t'a vu transformé en adolescent, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas y survivre. Et puis quand il est venu au loft quand Scott et Kira ont été kidnappés, je l'ai vu te regarder avec des yeux qui ne peuvent pas mentir et même si tu penses que je ne pouvais pas te voir, je t'ai vu aussi le regarder avec presque le même regard en un peu moins innocent.

\- Moins innocent?

\- Plus mature si tu préfère. Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est voyant même sans passer beaucoup de temps avec vous. Ça ne me dérange pas de partir seule. Au fond c'est peut être ça que j'espérais. Que tu te rendes comptes que tu ne pouvais pas partir. Comme ça je n'ai pas le remords de te laisser ou de rompre avec toi.

* * *

 **à lundi pour la suite. kissous**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott et Derek

Scott était chez lui tranquillement quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher dans le jardin. Il sentit une odeur connue s'approcher de sa fenêtre ouverte et resta totalement détendu sur son lit.

\- Tu n'es pas partis finalement?

\- Qui t'a dit?

\- Braeden! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Stiles est mélancolique depuis trois jours. Tu comptes lui dire?

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Tu es sûr de bien faire? Tu sais que si tu lui dis que tu restes, il va te sauter dessus?

\- J'en suis conscient. C'est pour ça que je ne compte pas lui dire tout de suite. Je te fais confiance.

\- Tu serais vraiment partis?

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir oui.

\- Pour Braeden ou à cause de Stiles?

\- Pas à cause de Stiles, mais à cause de ce que je ressens pour lui.

\- ça fait longtemps?

\- Une éternité.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?

\- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

\- Tu penses que là maintenant il ne souffre pas?

\- Peut être que si!

\- Même quand Lydia le snobait il ne souffrait pas autant. Il va falloir te décider vite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt.

\- Le seras-tu seulement un jour?

Derek soupira et partit sans répondre.

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski

Le shérif regardait son fils endormit devant la télé éteinte. Depuis trois jours il ne le trouvait pas en forme. Il n'avait presque pas mangé, n'avait fait aucune idiotie et n'avait pas allumé la télé. Un comportement pas normal du tout.

Oh il avait bien essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait dans la vie de son unique fils pour qu'il soit soudain calme comme ça, mais il n'avait eu que peu de réponse. Visiblement Stiles ne savait plus parler pour dire autre chose que oui ou non. Les discussions avaient vite tournées en rond.

Alors le shérif avait fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait un peu. Il avait fouillé la chambre de son ado de 17 ans. Non il n'était pas fier mais il avait quand même trouvé quelque chose. Peut être que ce n'était pas ça ou que ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais il avait vu sur le bureau de son fils une feuille blanche, simple, banale, à priori sans intérêt, sur laquelle une petite phrase était écrite en plein milieu: Derek est partit!

Bon le shérif ne connaissait qu'un seul Derek et son fils aussi. Le rapprochement fût vite fait, mais pourquoi ce serait ça qui perturbait à ce point son ado de 17 ans, qui jusqu'alors n'avait montré de l'intérêt que pour Lydia Martin et ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens? Pas que la perspective que son fils soit gay le dérange, ni même qu'il aime Derek Hale. Cela semblait juste étonnant que ça le mette dans un état pareil. Si ça continuait il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Mais que pouvait faire un père pour son fils ado et visiblement en détresse amoureuse? Pour ce problème, le shérif était loin d'être l'homme de la situation. Il pourrait aller voir Scott, ou Lydia? Peu d'autres choix de personnes s'offraient à lui de toute façon. Si c'était vraiment le départ de Derek qui faisait de son fils un légume depuis trois jours, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il soupira, déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et quitta la maison sans bruit.

* * *

Lydia et le shérif Stilinski

Oui Lydia avait été une pimbêche et elle était la première à le reconnaître, dans sa tête du moins. Oui elle avait été insensible à l'amour que Stiles lui avait porté pendant des années. Parce qu'elle était prétentieuse et pensait ne mériter que le meilleur, que l'exceptionnel. Elle avait vu Stiles comme un garçon tout sauf exceptionnel, mais elle s'était fourvoyée sérieusement.

Ainsi quand le sheriff avait frappé à sa porte avec un air dépité en voulant lui parler de Stiles, elle avait voulu lui répondre que ça ne la concernait nullement et puis elle s'était ravisée. Parce que Stiles était son ami désormais et qu'elle savait que ce que le shérif avait à dire ne parlerai pas d'elle. Voilà pourquoi il était assit dans son salon à scruter ses mains.

\- Stiles n'est pas comme d'habitudes depuis quelques jours, dit le shérif à voix basse.

\- J'ai remarqué aussi. Je pense qu'en trois jours de lycée il a dû prononcer une phrase complète pour répondre à un professeur.

\- J'ai fouillé sa chambre. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je n'arrivais rien à tirer de lui. J'ai trouvé une phrase qu'il a écrite sur un papier. Derek est partit. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec son état, mais j'ai comme une petite impression que oui.

\- Si Derek est vraiment partit alors moi j'ai la conviction que ça a tout à voir avec son état. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire peur, mais si Derek n'est vraiment plus là, l'état de Stiles ne risque pas vraiment de s'arranger ou alors il faudra sacrément du temps. Avec Stiles c'est tout ou rien et je ne vous apprends certainement rien en le disant.

\- Tu es bien placée pour le savoir j'imagine?

\- On peut dire ça!

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'avoue être totalement perdu dans cette histoire. Je n'étais même pas au courant que mon fils tenait à ce point à Derek Hale.

\- Personne n'était réellement au courant, mais je pense qu'au fond on s'en doutait tous, vous sûrement aussi. Vous aviez juste besoin de le réaliser et de l'accepter. J'ai pas beaucoup de solutions pour vous et pour Stiles, mais je vais déjà essayer de savoir si Derek est vraiment partit et si ce n'est pas le cas, tout faire pour qu'il aille voir Stiles. A mon avis Stiles n'attendra rien de Derek et ne lui demandera rien, mais juste qu'il soit au courant. Si il n'est pas partit ça pourra déjà changer tellement de choses.

\- Et si il est vraiment partit? Demanda le shérif un peu inquiet.

\- Alors là, je n'ai aucune solution à part du temps et de la patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre de : Dans mon rêve**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Lydia et Scott

Scott l'avait senti hésiter devant sa porte, mais il avait attendu qu'elle sonne. Et puis il était allé ouvrir.

\- Scott il faut que je te raconte. Le shérif est passé me voir hier soir. Tu as vu l'état de Stiles depuis quelques jours et bien ça le préoccupe sérieusement et j'avoue que ça commence aussi à me faire soucis.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait soucis, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? J'ai bien essayé de parler à Stiles, mais il reste obstinément bloqué sur deux mots. Oui et non! Il paraît que les filles sont plus douées, alors si c'est vraiment le cas et que tu as des idées, je suis prêt à tout entendre avant qu'on le perde définitivement.

\- D'abord j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Est-ce que Derek est vraiment parti?

\- Il a voulu vraiment partir, mais il n'a pas pu! Il est encore là, mais il sait comment Stiles va réagir s'il apprend qu'il n'est pas parti et il n'est visiblement pas prêt à ça.

\- Sera-t-il prêt un jour?

\- Je lui ai posé cette question, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas le faire souffrir.

\- Mais il est déjà entrain de le faire souffrir! S'indigna Lydia.

\- Je lui ai dis, mais pour lui ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la souffrance. Plutôt une sorte de dommage collatéral au fait d'être amoureux.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. Ça va paraître cruel et en y réfléchissant c'est cruel, mais je pense que ça peut être une excellente leçon pour Derek.

\- Je t'ai dis, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

\- Bien! Alors dis-moi, tu sais si par hasard Stiles a de la famille en dehors de Beacon Hills? Bien en dehors de préférence.

\- Sauf erreur, il a une tante et deux cousines à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

\- Super! Je t'explique mon plan. Vu que Derek n'est pas parti, mais qu'il tient à le faire croire à Stiles, on va faire partir Stiles. Tu verras ça va le faire réagir. Par contre prépare-toi à jouer ton rôle d'alpha parce que Derek risque d'être à la limite de l'incontrôlable.

\- Je suis prêt à tout. Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon best.

\- Toi je t'adore quand tu veux marcher dans mes plans. Il faut que j'en parle au shérif et tu t'occupes du reste.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitien claqua un bisou sur la joue de Scott et tourna les talons dans la nuit. Scott se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait entrer.

* * *

Lydia et le shérif Stilinski

Lydia était dans le salon des Stilinski. Elle était arrivée quinze minutes plus tôt avec un grand sourire. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé à côté de Stiles qui avait à peine décroché son regard de la télé toujours éteinte. Elle avait tenté de parler avec lui, mais ça n'avait pas été très enrichissant. En soupirant Stiles avait fini par aller se coucher.

Le shérif revint vers elle avec un café en lui assurant que son fils dormait.

\- Je suis allé voir Scott tout à l'heure. Je peux déjà vous dire que Derek n'est pas partit, confia Lydia.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait croire alors?

\- Il voulait partir, il a juste changé d'avis au dernier moment. Quant à pourquoi il fait croire qu'il est vraiment parti, ça c'est une autre affaire. Il a peur. Très peur de faire souffrir Stiles. Il n'a pas eu des amours tous simples avant et il est visiblement très déstabilisé par ce qu'il ressent pour Stiles.

\- Ils ont vraiment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors? Les mêmes sans doute.

\- Oui sans aucun doute! Je les ai vus ensemble souvent et c'est comme une évidence qui ne laisse place à aucune autre hypothèse. Ils ont dû les deux être fortement surpris de tout ça quand ils s'en sont vraiment rendus compte. Bref ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. J'ai eu une idée de plan, mais il faut que vous soyez d'accords bien évidement et j'ai besoin de vous pour le réaliser.

Lydia raconta tout au shérif qui passa par plusieurs états d'âme. Choqué, puis étonné, puis ravi et finalement emballé. L'idée était bonne, mais il ne fallait pas que ça dégénère. Lydia partit après un deuxième café et le shérif composa le numéro de sa sœur sur le téléphone fixe.

\- Allô?

\- Salut Marie. Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai un service à ta demander. Ça concerne Stiles.

\- Je t'écoute petit frère.

Une heure plus tard le shérif raccrocha avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait amener Stiles dès le lendemain chez sa tante et ses cousines. Et en même temps ça lui permettrai de revoir sa sœur. Ils étaient proches, mais ne se parlaient pas souvent et il avait été heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à accepter son neveu chez elle.

Il lui avait bien entendu tout expliqué. Elle n'avait même pas fait de commentaire quand il lui avait annoncé les sentiments de son fils pour un dénommé Derek. Et tant mieux. Ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer tout ça. Stiles le ferait lui-même un jour.

Maintenant qu'il avait remarqué tout ça il se dit que Lydia avait raison. C'était effectivement plus qu'une évidence. Sans compter que Derek avait déployé une énergie incroyable à vouloir sauver Stiles du Nogitsune. Mais ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention du sheriff c'était le regard de Derek. Une mélancolie prenante s'était lue clairement dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit sauvé. Chris l'avait aussi remarqué et en avait touché un mot au shérif à ce moment-là, mais il n'y a avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il avait déjà bien assez de soucis pour ne pas se mêler de ceux de Derek Hale.

Mais là il était temps pour lui de se mêler de ça. Le shérif n'avait plus que son fils dans sa vie et préférait le voir dans son état d'hyperactif que de dépressif.

* * *

 **à vendredi pour la suite. bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

Scott, Kira, Lydia et Liam

Tôt ce matin, Scott était sortit de chez lui. Il avait pris sa moto pour retrouver trois de ses amis au lycée, qui comme chaque samedi était fermé, mais de toute façon, il ne venait pas là pour aller en classe. Lydia, Kira et Liam arrivèrent en même temps que lui.

\- Bon les copains vous avez bien compris ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda l'alpha au petit groupe.

\- Moi je vais occuper Derek chez lui. Ce serait trop bête qu'il décide d'aller voir Stiles aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots Lydia partie en faisant voler ses longs cheveux.

\- Moi je vais faire disparaître les affaires de Stiles du lycée, dit Liam en partant en direction de l'établissement scolaire.

\- Et moi? Demanda Kira l'air étonné de ne pas avoir déjà quelque chose à faire.

\- Toi tu viens avec moi on va aller voir Stiles.

Dans le lycée Liam composa le code du casier de Stiles et entreprit de mettre les affaires de son ami dans un sac de sport. Puis il fit la même chose avec les affaires du casier du vestiaire des garçons. Tout ça devait disparaître un moment. Ça lui semblait radical et il n'était pas très convaincu de l'issu de cette histoire, mais il faisait confiance à son alpha, alors il était d'accord de suivre.

* * *

Lydia et Derek

Devant la porte du loft, Lydia prit une grande inspiration avant d'oser l'ouvrir. Derek était un loup-garou de naissance, il allait donc falloir être une bonne actrice. C'était le moment de sortir tous ses talents. Elle ouvrit doucement et appela:

\- Derek?

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Elle entra en refermant la porte. Elle trouva Derek enfoui dans son lit.

\- ça va? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

\- C'est Scott qui m'envoie.

\- Sans blague!

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Derek sortit d'un coup sa tête de sous le duvet.

\- Stiles est partit! Lâcha Lydia sans aucun sentiment.

Derek sentit son cœur accélérer dangereusement.

\- Où? Quand? Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas où il est allé, mais on a été prévenu cette nuit par son père et pourquoi, je pense que tu dois le savoir mieux que moi.

\- A cause de moi?

\- Il pensait que tu étais parti Derek. Il est parti parce qu'il était malheureux, dépité, effondré. Tu ne l'as pas vu ses derniers jours, on aurait dit un zombie. Son père a dit qu'à la maison, il restait assit sur le canapé tout le temps à regarder l'écran de la télé éteint. On a essayé de parler avec lui, mais il ne répond que par oui ou non. Je veux des réponses! Pourquoi tu es allé lui dire que tu partais? Quel intérêt? Tu voulais qu'il te retienne? Tu voulais lui faire du mal?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas de réponse pour moi, comment veux-tu que j'en ai pour les autres? Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, ce n'était pas mon but. Je ne sais pas... J'attendais sûrement qu'il réagisse autrement à l'annonce de mon départ, mais au lieu de dire quelque chose, il s'est juste tu et s'est résigné. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis je lui ai demandé si j'allais lui manquer, il a répondu oui et je m'en étais juste contenté et puis il s'est passé quelque chose et je n'ai pas pu partir.

\- Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais à toi?

\- Je suis juste là parce que les autres et moi on aimerait que ni toi ni Stiles ne souffriez de tout ça. Il y a d'autres solutions que le silence. Là tu tentes juste de lui infliger une bonne souffrance en espérant que ça va le détourner de toi. Qu'à force de souffrir il te haïra ou se lassera d'attendre. Tu connais si mal Stiles? Il est resté croché à moi pendant plus de dix ans alors que je l'ignorais chaque jour, que j'en avais clairement rien à fiche de lui, ça ne l'a pas refroidi un seul instant. Combien de temps tu pense qu'il peut rester croché à toi? Je suis prête à parier jusqu'à sa mort.

L'expression de Derek changea d'un coup, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Lydia avec un regard de tueur.

\- Alors il est encore plus crétin que je ne pensais.

\- Toi tu es crétin Derek, lui il est juste amoureux et totalement paumé en voyant ton comportement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

\- Oui désolé je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de crétin.

\- Pas ça je m'en fous! Tu as dis qu'il était quoi?

\- Amoureux. Je te laisse. On va essayer de le retrouver. Toi tu ferais mieux d'éviter la meute quelques jours et de trouver les réponses que tu cherches.

Lydia partie sans un regard pour Derek qui n'avait plus bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle referma la porte du loft en soupirant.

* * *

 **On se revoit lundi pour la suite les lecteurs. merci pour votre intérêt porté à cette fic.**

 **Kissous**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek

Derek était resté encore un moment immobile puis tout à coup, il avait reprit ses esprits. Il savait que Stiles l'aimait, il n'était pas idiot, il l'avait bien vu, quasiment depuis leur rencontre et il s'en était même un peu amusé. Il n'avait pas prévu par contre de se faire prendre au piège de son propre jeu. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas reculer dans ses sentiments. Il savait bien pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il partait, parce qu'il voulait que Stiles le retienne. Qu'il lui donne une raison de rester. Lydia avait vu juste.

Derek se demanda ce qui l'empêchait de le reconnaître? Il aurait voulu que Stiles lui dise qu'il l'aime, lui dise de rester, l'embrasse ou n'importe quoi, mais il était resté muet puis avait juste demandé quelque chose à propos du lever du soleil. Derek s'était donc résigné à partir et puis il y avait eu ce tout petit, tout tendre, tout discret baiser dans la voiture. Il avait sonné plus comme un adieu que comme un geste d'amour, mais ça avait fait basculer son cœur et il n'avait pas pu partir.

Maintenant il voulait plus de la part de l'ado et plus de sa part à lui. Il savait désormais que ses sentiments étaient forts, mais qu'ils pourraient aussi être destructeurs pour lui et il en avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ses précédentes histoires, surtout pas Paige qui avait beaucoup de points communs avec Stiles.

Et puis un autre problème s'imposait à lui. Stiles n'était pas majeur. Et ça c'était réellement embêtant. Il avait toujours eu plutôt l'habitude de sortir avec des femmes plus âgées que lui, sauf Paige qui avait son âge. Paige resterait à jamais son premier amour, presque celui de sa vie, mais Stiles était au même titre. Le fait que ce soit un garçon ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait toujours aimé les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pour leur sexe. Mais là Stiles, c'était déstabilisant, grisant, mordant, tuant, impressionnant.

Il avait voulu aller voir Stiles de toute son âme, mais sa tête et son corps n'avaient pas été d'accord et avaient fini par l'amener chez Scott. Peut être en espérant que Scott allait le trahir et dire à Stiles qu'il n'était pas partit. Il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir Stiles, mais il avait conscience de l'avoir fait. Bon Dieu que s'était compliqué. Quelle torture pour son esprit déjà pas tout logique et pas tout simple.

Il aurait juste suffit qu'il aille le voir ou juste lui écrire un message. Mais il était tellement fier et apeuré qu'il avait préféré se cacher en attendant que ça passe tout seul.

Et maintenant Stiles semblait être partit. Derek avait écouté les battements du cœur de Lydia et elle n'avait pas mentie, il le savait. Il voulu aller lui-même voir chez Stiles, mais il se dit que ce serait mieux de prendre une douche avant quand même. Ça faisait 2 jours qu'il était en boule dans son lit. Oui une douche s'imposait grandement!

* * *

Scott, Kira et Derek

Scott et Kira étaient chez le sheriff. Stiles les avait à peine salué et avait demandé si Scott avait des nouvelles de Derek. Scott avait hésité avant de répondre non. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Stiles, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Derek ne réagirait jamais et Scott ne pouvait plus voir Stiles dans cet état.

Le père de Stiles avait bouclé la valise de son fils et Scott la mit dans le coffre de la voiture du shérif. Il fit une accolade à Stiles et puis l'ado et son père partirent.

Scott et Kira revinrent dans la maison et montrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Ils farfouillèrent un peu dans son bureau et trouvèrent une photo de Stiles sur laquelle il faisait un beau sourire. Ils la glissèrent dans une enveloppe et Kira s'appliqua à écrire le prénom de Derek dessus en recopiant l'écriture de Stiles. Et puis ils partirent en fermant la porte à clé. Ils prirent la moto et filèrent au loft de Derek.

Devant la porte ils n'eurent pas une seule hésitation et frappèrent. Scott entendit un grognement étouffé et il se permit d'ouvrir la porte. Derek était couché à plat ventre sur son lit la tête sous un coussin.

\- Tu tentes de t'étouffer? Demanda l'alpha.

\- Peut être. Je suis un sombre abruti.

\- C'est certain!

\- Ce n'était pas une question, grogna Derek.

Scott s'assit sur le bord du lit, souleva le coussin et glissa l'enveloppe dessous.

Derek se releva doucement.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda le loup de naissance.

\- C'est Stiles qui a laissé pour toi. On la trouvée dans son bureau.

Derek mit l'enveloppe dans sa table de nuit et se recoucha.

\- Je sais où est Stiles si jamais, soupira Scott.

\- ça ne m'intéresse pas. Dégage de chez moi!

\- Tu me feras signe le coup où ça t'intéressera.

Scott se releva et commença à partir avec Kira.

\- Scott? Interpella Derek.

L'interpellé se retourna.

\- Il va bien? Continua Derek inquiet.

\- Physiquement oui, moralement c'est une autre affaire. Il lui faudra du temps, mais ça va passer, mais si tu attends trop longtemps, il risque de revenir en te haïssant.

\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place?

\- Je ne refuserai pas d'être heureux!

Scott et Kira partirent et rentrèrent chez Scott.

\- Vraiment Scott je n'aime pas faire ça, confia Kira qui avait eu du mal à vois Scott mentir à Derek.

\- Moi non plus mais je pense qu'il n'y plus d'autres solutions.

\- Je sais que Lydia et toi savez ce que vous faites et j'ai confiance mais n'oublions pas que Derek n'est plus un ado de 17 ans.

\- ça aurait sûrement été plus simple s'il l'avait été.

\- Comment ils en sont arrivés là les deux?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir, mais je pense que ça a commencé dès leur rencontre. Ils se sont détestés dès le premier coup d'œil, puis Stiles avait peur de Derek et lui s'en amusait et puis je ne sais pas, ça à changé gentiment. Ensuite on a clairement remarqué qu'ils flirtaient sans le faire exprès à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient en abusant d'humour et de sarcasme par instinct de protection et puis je sais pas, ils me semblaient être amis depuis l'expédition au Mexique, mais je pense qu'ils n'y arrivent pas vraiment.

\- à quel moment d'après toi ils sont tombés amoureux?

\- Pour Stiles, je peux dire sans hésiter dès le premier regard. J'ai mis du temps à le voir et ça ne m'avait pas percuté jusqu'au jour où Stiles a cessé définitivement de parler tout le temps de Derek. Là je me suis dis, y a quelque chose de bizarre. Il en avait parlé sans arrêt, pendant trois mois non stop. Derek par ci, Derek par là et puis du jour au lendemain plus rien et à ce moment-là je me suis demandé pourquoi tout à coup il en parlait plus et il m'a fallu 2-3 jours pour comprendre que lui avait réalisé ses sentiments et tentait de les cacher en ne parlant plus de Derek.

\- Et pour Derek?

\- Je n'en sais pas assez sur lui pour l'affirmer, mais je pense presque aussi rapidement que Stiles, mais il a mis beaucoup plus long à s'en rendre compte.

\- Quand Stiles était le nogitsune! Affirma Kira pour qui ça semblait soudain évident.

Scott hocha la tête silencieusement.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

Le shérif Stilinski et Stiles

Stiles restait calme dans son siège. Le shérif était concentré sur la route. Il voulait parler à son fils, mais il ne savait pas comment commencer. Comment on demandait à son fils de 17 ans si vraiment il était amoureux d'un homme de 24 ans qui le faisait souffrir indirectement? Il puisa pourtant un peu de courage dans le souvenir du sourire de sa femme et finit par réussir à demander:

\- Stiles, tu es amoureux?

\- Oui, soupira l'ado.

\- De … Derek?

\- … Oui. Il est partit papa.

\- Je sais Lydia et Scott me l'ont dit. Enfin surtout Lydia.

\- Je me suis permis de l'embrasser l'autre jour dans sa voiture.

Le shérif hésita à répondre à cette confidence, mais comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se tu.

\- Tu sais où on va? Demanda le shérif pour reprendre une conversation.

\- Non.

\- Chez ta tante Marie. Tu pourras y voir tes cousines Virginie et Leah. Ça te fera du bien d'y rester quelques jours. J'aimerais rester avec toi, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je pense que tu as besoin de temps, d'espace et d'occupation pour te remettre de tout ça.

\- Merci papa.

Le shérif sourit à son fils.

\- ça me fait du bien de t'entendre reparler Stiles. Prendre un peu de distance ne te fera pas de mal.

\- J'ai embrassé Derek Hale! Soupira l'ado, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- J'avais entendu. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Pourquoi je le serais?

\- Il a 24 ans et c'est un homme.

\- Sans blague Stiles, tu penses que je te connais si mal? Je t'élève seul depuis bientôt neuf ans. Il était évident que tu n'aurais pas pu faire simple comme n'importe quel autre garçon de ton âge. Ça fait un moment que toi et Derek ça me trottait dans la tête, je n'ai juste pas compris tout de suite pourquoi ça me travaillait. Et lui ses sentiments envers toi?

\- Je crois qu'il en a, mais je pense qu'il a peur. Ça n'a pas été évident ses précédentes histoires. Faut juste que j'arrive à oublier ou du moins à vivre avec, comme quand maman est morte et ça ira. Il ne reviendra pas à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu sais si le destin doit vous réunir ça se fera tout seul au moment voulu.

\- Je pense que je suis prêt à attendre ma vie entière.

\- Te connaissant je n'en doute pas! Au fait j'ai prévenue ta tante de la situation. Elle n'a strictement rien dit, même quand j'ai parlé de Derek.

En fin d'après-midi le shérif et son fils sortirent de la voiture parquée devant une grande ferme rouge plantée au milieu d'hectares de champs de maïs et de blé.

* * *

Derek

Derek avait tourné dans son loft toute la journée. Après avoir hésité successivement à se jeter du balcon, prendre un bain d'aconit, se pendre, se faire interner à Eichen House et se trancher la gorge lui-même, il en était arrivé à être affalé sur son canapé comme un imbécile, qu'il avait en plus conscience d'être.

Bref à ce moment sa vie n'aurait pas pu être plus compliquée. Quel était le but de souffrir autant pour un simple ado de 17 ans banal au possible? Franchement ça en devenait presque risible. Que pouvait bien avoir Stiles pour lui faire envie à ce point, le faire chavirer à ce point, le faire souffrir à ce point?

Le réel problème de tout ça c'était cette peur affolante qui le prenait dès qu'il pensait à Stiles. Cette peur qu'il souffre, ou pire qu'il meurt à cause de lui. Il savait désormais que Stiles ne serait jamais fait pour être un loup-garou et il avait peur qu'un jour il se fasse mordre et qu'il doive encore supporter la mort d'un autre amour. Il n'y survivrait pas. Sa vie était dangereuse, donc la vie de Stiles le serait encore plus s'ils se liaient. Et Derek ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette peur constante au dessus de lui. Ce n'était humainement pas possible de vivre et de construire quoi que ce soit comme ça.

Mais en même temps il savait qu'avec Stiles, il serait heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps et Stiles aussi serait heureux, mais le prix du bonheur est souvent trop cher à payer.

Bref, une journée ne l'avait pas aidé à avancer. Il se leva pour se laisser tomber dans son lit à plat ventre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table de nuit, il repensa à l'enveloppe laissée par Stiles. Il ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara de l'objet.

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en retira une photo de Stiles. Tout sourire. Comme Derek aimait ce sourire. Ses yeux rieurs, ce visage innocent, ces grains de beauté. Comment on pouvait avoir envie de faire souffrir un jeune homme aussi charmant?

En fait Derek pensa qu'il était un monstre tout simplement. Il y avait peu d'autres hypothèses en réalité. Au final il ne valait pas mieux que Kate ou même Jennifer. Les deux femmes qui avaient profitées de lui dans des moments de faiblesses. Il faisait tout autant de mal à Stiles qu'elles lui en avaient fait à lui, mais d'une façon différente.

Il laissa échapper un grand soupir et se releva du lit en posant la photo sur son oreiller. Il prit une douche, ce qu'il avait déjà voulu faire le matin même. Et puis il sortit de son loft. Objectif: aller voir si Stiles était vraiment partit et puis passer voir Scott.

* * *

 **à bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

Quelque part à la ferme

Stiles était assit dans la cuisine de la ferme de sa tante. Il avait salué sa tante et sa cousine Leah âgée de neuf ans. Son autre cousine Virginie qui avait son âge, à quelques mois prêts, n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle serait surprise de voir Stiles, car sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir.

Son père et sa tante étaient en grande discussion autour d'un café.

\- Je dois repartir demain soir. Je ferai la route de nuit, annonça le shérif.

\- Tu auras le temps de te reposer?

\- Oui toute la journée. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme ton fils! Alors c'est à cause d'un garçon?

\- Oui, enfin un homme plus exactement. Il a 24 ans. La situation est compliquée et me dépasse totalement. Stiles a de la chance d'avoir des amis qui veillent comme ça sur lui.

\- Concrètement moi je joue quel rôle là dedans?

\- Juste l'occuper. Il va t'aider avec grand plaisir. Il n'aura de toute façon rien d'autre à faire. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours un comportement exemplaire, mais c'est un gentil garçon. Serviable, loyal, patient, motivé et intelligent. D'après son meilleur ami la situation ne va pas durer longtemps. Je te remercie vraiment Marie. De tout mon cœur.

\- Virginie va être folle de joie. D'ailleurs j'entends sa voiture.

Devant la maison une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés sauta d'un pick-up bleu ciel. Elle repéra la voiture de police devant chez elle. Elle eue peur et courut à l'intérieur.

\- Maman tout va bien? Maman, Leah!

Elle se stoppa net sur le seuil de la cuisine. Ses jolis yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et un sourire éclaira son visage fin.

\- Stiles! La jeune fille lui sauta littéralement dessus. Comment tu vas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu restes? Combien de temps?... Ça va pas?

Ayant remarqué le manque de réaction de son cousin elle le lâcha.

\- Tu vas bien? Il va bien? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers sa mère. Oh oncle John, salut. J'aurais dû penser que la voiture de police était à toi.

\- Comme tu as changée Virginie. Une vraie demoiselle!

\- Il ne va pas bien?

\- Assieds-toi ma chérie on va t'expliquer! Lui dit Marie

John lui expliqua la situation que vivait son cousin.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître vulgaire, mais c'est un gros connard ce Derek!

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ta phrase, soupira le shérif.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tonton je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Ici il va être bien. Déjà on va beaucoup parlé, je vais en apprendre plus sur tout ça. À moi il va se confier et puis je vais l'occuper. Je vais lui redonner le sourire.

Le shérif et sa sœur échangèrent un sourire. Ils étaient persuadés que Virginie allait pouvoir faire revenir Stiles à son état normal.

\- Stiles, viens avec moi, on va t'installer dans ma chambre. Tu vas voir ce sera super chouette comme quand on était petits et que tu venais pour les vacances.

Elle entraîna son cousin à l'étage.

Marie se leva de table et fit un geste pour son frère.

\- Viens avec moi John, on va t'installer une chambre pour cette nuit.

Le shérif se leva et sortit de la cuisine en suivant sa sœur.

* * *

Virginie et Stiles

Virginie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et traîna son cousin dans la pièce avant de refermer à clé. Elle força Stiles à s'asseoir sur son lit entre une tonne et demi de peluches en tous genres et des coussins ronds.

\- Tu n'as même pas jugé utile de me dire dans tes mails que tu es amoureux d'un certain Derek, qui visiblement est un imbécile de première. Sérieux comment tu as osé? Réprimanda gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas! Je ne voulais pas le dire c'est tout. Et puis ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai réalisé.

\- J'aurais dû me rendre compte en fait vu le nombre de fois où tu me parlais de lui. L'année dernière pendant trois mois tu n'as parlé que de lui. En mal, en général, mais que de lui. Tu es vraiment amoureux?

\- Tellement! Tu n'imagine même pas.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je vois ce que c'est parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai encore jamais été amoureuse de ma vie. Mais… tu aimes les garçons?

\- Non. C'est compliqué. C'est juste lui. Je sais pas, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti un truc entre lui et moi, mais je ne peux pas dire quoi.

\- Comme s'il t'était destiné?

\- Non, plus comme si je lui étais destiné. C'est bizarre comme sensation. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être lié à lui. Il est parti tu sais.

\- Oncle John m'a dit oui! Ça va aller. Ici tu seras bien tu verras. On va faire plein de trucs. Déjà s'occuper de la ferme. Je vais te présenter mes amies et on trouvera à s'occuper. Tu as une photo de Derek?

\- Non même pas. C'est compliqué de le prendre en photo.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Hein? Non je… t'expliquerai ça une autre fois.

\- Bon tu peux au moins me dire à quoi il ressemble.

\- ça je peux. Un peu plus grand que moi, cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Des muscles partout. Un tatouage entre les omoplates. Il est sexy, ténébreux. Il a un corps parfait. Le caractère par contre c'est autre chose.

\- Comment ça?

\- Lunatique, aigri, pas de sens de l'humour, pas de conversation, constamment de mauvaise humeur et quelques peu brutal. Sinon il est gentil. Prêt à aider ses très rares amis.

Et Stiles continua la liste dans sa tête. Oui pis il a des crocs, des griffes, des yeux qui deviennent bleus acier et brillent dans le noir, il peut se transformer totalement en loup, il est mort puis ressuscité, il est redevenu momentanément un adolescent il y a quelque temps, il peut entendre des sons que personne d'autre n'entend et sentir des choses que personne d'autre ne sent, il cicatrice sans rien faire n'importe quelle blessure, il craint une fleur appelée aconit-tue-loup, on ne peut pas le prendre en photo parce que ses yeux supportent pas le flash et il a déjà tué deux innocents.

Non décidément Stiles ne se voyait pas dire ça à sa cousine, pas sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

\- En effet tu as l'air très amoureux. Je pense que j'adorerai le rencontrer.

\- Pas si sûr! Ma vie est terriblement mouvementée depuis que je l'ai rencontré.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 ce matin**

 **kissous**

* * *

Derek et Scott

Derek fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison Stilinski. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Les odeurs étaient là, le shérif n'était pas partit depuis très longtemps et Stiles non plus. Derek grogna et se retourna vivement quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

\- Tu arrives un peu tard, fit remarquer Scott.

\- Où est-il? Demanda Derek avec fermeté.

\- J'hésite à te le dire. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

\- Ce… n'est pas si simple.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui complique tout. Si tu l'aimes, dis-le lui bon sang et arrêtez, les deux, de jouer aux cons. Tu le savais qu'il t'aimait, ne me dis pas le contraire et je vais te dire, il le savait que tu l'aimais aussi. Vous êtes deux abrutis et tu es certainement le pire des deux.

Derek grogna et s'approcha de Scott. Il le prit par le col de son pull et planta son regard bleu acier dans celui de l'alpha qui resta impassible.

\- Où est-il?

\- Que vas-tu faire de cette information? Ignorer? Aller le voir?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je dois juste savoir où il est.

\- Si tu vas le voir… essaye de ne pas être encore plus crétin que tu ne l'as été jusqu'à maintenant. Il est ado, tu es adulte. Il n'est pas tes ex. Tu peux grogner, je m'en fiche. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton alpha, mais je suis l'alpha quoi que tu en dises. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire Stiles.

\- Je détruis tous ceux que je côtoie.

\- Je ferai toujours en sorte que ça ne se passe pas comme ça pour Stiles. Derek… c'est important. Stiles est important et s'il l'est aussi pour toi, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

\- Je vais aller voir. Rapidement. Je vais… je vais lui dire.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne?

\- Non, claqua le loup.

\- D'accords… alors je vais te dire où il se trouve.

Scott expliqua à Derek où Stiles était partit et le loup de naissance rentra chez lui avec l'intention certaine d'aller voir Stiles à la ferme de sa tante, mais pas tout de suite. Il avait d'abord besoin d'être sûr de lui, sûr de ce qu'il voulait et sûr de ce qu'il dirait au garçon qui faisait vibrer son cœur et son corps. Derek resta dans le noir de son loft à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le droit, plus le droit, à l'erreur. Stiles était important, le loup se devait de le lui faire comprendre.

Était-ce déjà trop tard? Est-ce que Stiles voudrait de lui? Est-ce qu'il ne le rejetterait pas?

* * *

Stiles à la ferme.

Stiles dormait très bien dans la chambre de sa cousine. Il se sentait mieux qu'à Beacon Hills. Il soupira ce matin-là et se leva lentement. Presque un mois qu'il était chez sa tante. Tout allait bien. Il pensait toujours autant à Derek, mais moins tristement. Le loup avait fait un choix, Stiles devait l'accepter et faire un deuil de ce qui aurait pu être un bel amour.

\- Toi, tu penses à ton Derek, murmura une voix douce et claire près du jeune homme.

\- Je ne cesse de penser à lui.

\- Il te manque?

\- à vouloir m'en arracher le cœur. Le pire… c'est de ne pas savoir où il est partit.

\- Il va peut-être un jour te donner des nouvelles.

\- Il est capable de revenir quand j'aurais réussi à tourner la page, juste pour me torturer un peu plus.

\- C'est mignon comme tu es amoureux et en même temps, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Ça ne doit pas être facile. Tu as beaucoup de courage.

\- C'est pas du courage Virginie, j'ai juste pas le choix. Le choix… il l'a fait pour moi. Il… il est partit sans se demander si… si moi j'étais prêt à ça. Il savait que je l'aimais, il était pas si con quand même… il aurait juste pu…

\- Il aurait pu quoi?

\- J'en sais rien… je m'emporte, désolé. C'est juste que le manque fait tellement mal. J'essaye de faire le tour de tout ça, mais j'y arrive pas. C'était Derek, c'était… juste… Derek.

-Viens mon beau, on va aller s'occuper de la peinture de la grange, ça te sortira ton beau ténébreux de la tête.

Stiles n'eut pas le cœur ni la volonté de refuser l'ordre de sa cousine.

* * *

Derek et Stiles

Scott était revenu 6 fois chez Derek. Pour lui, le loup ne se décidait pas assez vite à aller voir l'hyperactif. Ce matin-là, Derek n'eut plus vraiment le choix. Il devait le faire. Stiles devait savoir que de un, Derek n'était pas partit et de deux, connaître les sentiments qui habitaient le jeune loup.

La Camaro noire filait sur la route de campagne. C'était joli. Presque personne à l'horizon. Après des heures, Derek tomba sur un village dont le nom le rassura. Il y était. Il songea un nombre incalculable de fois à rebrousser chemin et même à partir vraiment de Beacon Hills cette fois-ci.

Comment Stiles allait-il l'accueillir?

Derek gara la voiture à la sortie du village et partit à travers champs à pied. Pas besoin d'ameuter toute la campagne de sa venue. Le jeune loup-garou se tortura l'esprit tout le long du chemin qui menait à la ferme de la tante de Stiles. Il soupira une fois arrivé devant la bâtisse. L'odeur de Stiles était partout. Ça sentait la mélancolie, mais aussi la joie, et ça, ça fit plaisir à Derek. L'adolescent était joyeux.

Il le sentit bien avant de le voir, il l'entendit bien avant de le voir, il le vit avant que lui ne le voie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles se figea…

\- Enfoiré de loup, souffla l'hyperactif.

Stiles posa une main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé à la vue du jeune Hale immobile à quelques mètres de lui. Comment c'était possible ça? Virginie ne manqua rien des regards échangés, du murmure de Stiles et de la gêne qui soudain sembla s'abattre sur la scène.

\- C'est lui ton Derek? demanda la jeune fille à son cousin qui ne put que confirmer en lâchant un petit gémissement désespéré avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite que ça lui était possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour... hey me revoilà pour la fin de Dans mon rêve.**

 **Vous avez attendu je crois, je suis désolé.. j'avoue... j'avais oublié que j'avais ça en cours.**

 **vous me pardonnez?**

* * *

Virginie

Elle fut étonnée de voir son cousin se mettre à courir de cette façon. Et puis… le visage de Virginie s'éclaira. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que c'était encore plus fort entre Stiles et Derek que ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre en entendant son cousin parler de cet homme. Très bel homme d'ailleurs, il avait de la chance. Elle regarda une dernière fois Derek, haussa les épaules et partie vers la maison où son cousin était parti se réfugier. Elle le trouva à la cuisine, assit devant la table, la tête dans les mains.

\- Est-ce que… tu vas bien? demanda Virginie en passant une main douce dans le dos de son cousin.

\- Il est… venu ici.

\- J'ai vu oui. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi beau. Je pensais que tu irais vers lui.

\- Comment… non. Je vais te dire, j'ai presque peur qu'il ne soit pas réel.

\- Il a l'air réel en tout cas.

\- Il était censé être parti quelque part loin d'ici avec sa… Braeden. Comment peut-il être ici?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être lui demandé à lui. Je suis d'avis que vous avez besoin de parler. Il est venu pour tout. Peut-être que tu lui manquais? Ou qu'il n'a pas pu partir finalement?

\- Et… me le dire c'était trop difficile?

\- Tu es fâché, déçu, bouleversé et je comprends… enfin, je tente de comprendre. Mais il là, profites-en avant qu'il s'en aille.

\- Il ne va pas s'en aller. Pourquoi il est venu ici?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler?

\- Non… c'est à moi de le faire. Foutu sourwolf!

Virginie cligna des yeux. C'était quoi un sourwolf? Pourquoi encore une référence au loup? Deux en moins de 10 minutes, c'était bizarre. Stiles frappa la table avec ses poings et se leva. Il sortit de la maison et alla se planter devant Derek qui n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

Stiles et Derek

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda sèchement Stiles à Derek.

Le loup hésita et pensa les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Je… je n'étais pas parti.

Stiles cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Il l'aurait parié ça.

\- Alors… pourquoi?

\- Je voulais partir et puis je t'ai dit au revoir et… j'ai pas pu partir. C'était trop… dur.

\- Trop dur quoi?

\- De quitter Beacon Hills. De ta quitter aussi. Je ne voulais pas vraiment partir, mais tu avais Malia et la meute allait bien alors j'ai pensé que…

\- Que quoi? Insista Stiles après quelques instants de silence.

\- Que ne voudrais pas de moi. Et le… baiser dans ma voiture a tout changé.

\- Oh…

Le message était passé bien mieux qu'avec des mots. Un petit baiser a tout changé. Stiles sourit doucement et se secoua mentalement pour reprendre son air fâché. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir devant ce loup stupide. L'erreur venait de lui après tout.

\- Tu vas encore partir? Demanda l'hyperactif en regardant ses chaussures couvertes de poussière.

\- Je comptais rentrer à Beacon Hills rapidement.

Stiles fut profondément déçu, il avait espérer autre chose. Il sentit deux doigts lui attraper le menton et lui relever la tête. Ses yeux se crochèrent dans un regard bleu électrique.

\- Avec toi, souffla Derek.

Stiles resta coi. Ainsi donc, Derek voulait de lui. Le loup-garou voulait être avec lui? Un pauvre petit humain maladroit et hyperactif.

\- Avec toi-même si tu es un humain et que tu es hyperactif, précisa Derek.

\- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant?

\- Non. Je te connais, c'est tout.

\- Oh… pas assez on dirait, sinon tu ne serais pas parti et tu ne serais pas venu me le dire. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas partit?

\- Je… j'ai pas osé. Il faut croire que je suis lâche.

\- Non. Juste nul en relations humaines.

\- Scott et Lydia on dit que tu étais parti… alors… au lieu de me bouger, je suis resté dans mon lit. Comme…

\- Comme un abruti de loup que tu es!

Derek acquiesça en silence et se regard se porta plus loin derrière Stiles. Deux femmes les regardaient en souriant.

* * *

Marie et Virginie

\- J'ai raté quelque chose je crois, dit la mère de Virginie en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- C'est Derek Hale.

\- Le fameux Derek?

\- Lui-même apparemment. Tu aurais dû voir la réaction de Stiles quand il l'a vu. C'était beau et déchirant à la fois.

\- Il lui a sauté dans les bras?

\- Maman, on parle de Stiles là. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne lui a pas sauté dans les bras.

\- Oh… il s'est enfuit.

\- Exactement. Je pense que si je n'étais pas allé lui parler et le calmer, il ne serait pas allé vers Derek.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont se regarder longtemps comme ça?

Virginie sourit en haussant les épaules. Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans les têtes de ces deux-là.

* * *

Derek et Stiles

\- Reviens à Beacon Hills Stiles. C'est là que dois doit être. La meute a besoin de son émissaire.

\- Et toi?

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je fais partie de la meute. J'ai aussi besoin de toi parce que… enfin tu sais.

\- J'ai une vague idée de ce que tu penses, mais j'ai besoin de le savoir.

\- Je… je ne peux pas le lâcher comme ça Stiles. Même si c'est vrai, même si c'est fort. Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Très bien… Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser?

\- ça je peux oui.

Derek combla le vide entre l'hyperactif et lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Un 'Ooooh' attendri les firent se séparer. Stiles sourit, un peu gêné, en regardant sa tante et sa cousine.

\- Je vais rentrer à Beacon Hills, annonça-t-il aux deux femmes avant de se tourner vers Derek et de poursuivre, dans quelques jours. Tu rentres avant moi?

\- Tu ne va pas t'enfuir?

\- Non, je rentre pour de bon. Je vais être content de revoir Scott, Lydia, Kira et Liam et toi, bien entendu. Enfin… si tu veux de moi aussi à Beacon Hills.

\- Je veux de toi partout Stiles, ne commence pas.

\- Tu me crieras un jour ton amour?

\- Je te le promets… mais il va te falloir un peu de patience.

\- D'accord. Je vais profiter de leur parler un peu plus en détails de toi, si tu me le permets mon loup?

\- Ne les traumatise pas.

\- Oh non, elles comprendront sûrement. Ou alors, elles penseront que je suis encore plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà, ce qui ne sera pas bien grave.

\- Très bien. On se voit dans quelques jours alors.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Stiles et approchant pour Derek pour l'embrasser encore.

* * *

Retour à Beacon Hills

Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et huma l'odeur familière qui lui avait manqué. Il était resté encore dix jours à la ferme de sa tante. Le temps de leur parler et de les rassurer. Elles l'avaient peut-être cru, peut-être pas, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Tu es enfin rentré, soupira une voix que Stiles reconnu et qui le fit frissonner après avoir sursauté. Il se retourna et sourit à Derek.

\- J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Mon père t'a dit que je revenais aujourd'hui?

Derek hocha la tête en s'approchant de Stiles.

\- Maintenant que tu es à Beacon Hills, tu veux toujours de moi, demanda le loup un peu inquiet.

\- Derek, soupira Stiles, je ne te lâcherai jamais, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête sourwolf. Être avec toi était mon rêve, je veux que ce soit une réalité.

Derek fit un signe de tête. Il était d'accord avec ça. Il avança vers Stiles et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Arrêtons de rêver et vivons, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

* * *

 **j'espère que vous avez aimer cette petite fic.**

 **Bisous à tous et merci pour les rw, les mp. les fav, les followers.**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
